Beverages, such as soft drinks and beer, and distributed commercially in glass and plastic bottles and in aluminum cans. Single service beverage containers, which typically contain six to twenty-four ounces of the beverage, are usually grouped into individual cases, each usually containing twenty-four individual containers. These cases may be further subdivided into groups of six, eight or twelve individual beverage container packages.
Typically, each case of beverage containers is loaded into a separate tray for transport from the site of a bottling company to the point of sale, such as at a grocery store. Such trays are typically made of wood, corrugated paper or plastic. Many of these trays, corrugated paper types in particular, are usually disposed of after the beverage containers are removed from their trays at their respective points of sale.